O vento e os olhos brancos
by Igorsambora2
Summary: Três anos depois da queda da akatsuki, Sasuke volta a vila da folha. Sakura reencontra seu grande amor e Naruto descobre uma flor escondida. Muito romance e aventura esperam nossos heróis.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**A volta de Sasuke**

Depois de tanto tempo lutando contra a Akatsuki, tudo o que Naruto queria era voltar pra Konoha e poder comer um ramen no Ichiraku.

Sasuke ainda estava muito abatido, porque sabia que provavelmente não seria bem recebido quando retornasse à vila. Naruto se perguntava se o Uchiha estava doente, porque ele começara a andar mais devagar e tinha no rosto uma expressão preocupada.

- Quem sabe agora a Sakura reconheça como eu gosto dela? - Pensava Naruto, feliz.

Ele queria voltar a fazer o sempre fizera: desarrumar seu próprio quarto, implicar com vovó Tsunade, comer no Ichiraku... Sonhava, de modo que só ele mesmo se ouvisse. "_Vovó Tsunade vai ficar orgulhosa de mim afinal não é qualquer ninja que lutaria com aqueles caras_._ Eles eram realmente muito bons._"

- Agora, todos vão implorar para que eu seja o Hokage! - Disse Naruto para um quieto Sasuke.

Sasuke estava realmente cansado, porque já estavam caminhando há horas, carregando o peso de Sai e Sakura, enquanto Naruto levava Yamato, os três ainda desacordados e poderiam ser tratados pela Hokage, assim que chegassem à Konoha.

Desde que matara o irmão, seu coração o chamava de volta pra casa. Afinal, agora que tinha completado a sua vingança, por que não viver feliz ao lado das pessoas de quem sempre amou, mesmo não querendo assumir? Perguntava-se ele, mas sabia o quão séria havia sido a sua traição e estava pronto a pagar qualquer preço.

Não tinha medo de morrer, porque já tinha completado a sua "missão" e era um alento saber que, pelo menos, morreria em sua própria terra.

Quando foram se aproximando de Konoha, Sasuke parou e disse a Naruto:

- Obrigado por tudo. Foi a sua amizade e determinação que me trouxeram aqui, me arrancando da escuridão que havia me tomado. Quero que saiba que, a partir de hoje, eu te considero meu irmão e me esforçarei o máximo para que você seja feliz e que realize seu sonho de ser Hokage.

- N-N-Não sei...- disse Naruto, chorando.

- Não diga nada, Naruto. Não há nada para ser dito.

Nesse momento, uma voz fria é ouvida por ambos:

- Uzumaki Naruto, afaste-se desse traidor! E você, Uchiha, solte esses corpos!

- Ele está arrependido! Deixe-me levá-lo até a vovó Tsunade!

- Ok, ANBU! Ataquem!

Naruto se prepara para lutar, mas é nocauteado por Sasuke.

- Já traindo os "irmãos"? - Perguntou um ANBU, demonstrando que já estavam ali enquanto eles conversavam.

- Você nunca me enganou, Uchiha. O que é ruim vem de berço - falou o chefe, que só agora Sasuke reparou na aparência. Vestido com o Uniforme ANBU não dava nenhuma pista, mas aquele cabelo preto e escorrido e a posição de luta Jyuuken denunciaram o integrante dos Hyuuga.

- Neji...Não vou resistir. Quero falar com a Hokage e o que ela quiser fazer comigo, eu aceitarei.

- E por que atacaste aquele que chamaste de irmão? - perguntou uma voz que Sasuke reconheceu como sendo a de Shino.

- Para que ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira. Vou me submeter à vontade de Tsunade...

Sasuke levou um belíssimo tapa na cara.

- LAVE A SUA BOCA PRA FALAR DA HOKAGE-SAMA! - exaltou-se o ANBU.

- Amarrem-no e levem até a praça. Lá, a Hokage-sama decidirá o seu destino - disse Shino.

- Se isso for algum truque, Uchiha, eu terei o prazer de lhe proporcionar um encontro com todos os seus familiares lá no inferno, seu traidorzinho de merda - Sussurrou o Hyuuga.

Nem mesmo Sasuke se lembrava bem do que acontecera na praça, apenas da Hokage lhe dando a sentença. Mas lembrava de todo ódio palpável que a vila inteira sentia por ele.

- Por apoiar Orochimaru e segui-lo, mesmo sabendo que foi por ordem dele que a vila foi atacada e que ele era um assassino de rank S procurado, eu lhe considero culpado.

- Por participar indiretamente da organização de ninjas renegados, que visava destruir Konoha e tomar o comando do mundo, compactuando com um ex-membro, eu também te considero culpado.

- Pelo crime de alta traição, você, Uchiha Sasuke, será condenado à morte! Tem algo a dizer em seu favor?

- Sim. Ao meu favor, a senhora pode pesar o fato de que eu ajudei o grande herói dessa vila e que um dia estará no seu lugar matando dois membros da Akatsuki. Trouxe junto com o mesmo, todos os companheiros de Konoha que foram lá combater a citada associação e que, além de informações sobre o que sobrou da Akatsuki, eu queria que a senhora levasse em conta que, mesmo podendo fugir após o combate, eu vim aqui me apresentar à senhora, preparado para qual for o veredicto!

- É só isso?

- Sim, Hokage-sama. Se isso não for o bastante para poupar-me a vida, morro em paz, sabendo que reconquistei minha honra.

- Bom, Uchiha, discutirei isso com os conselheiros. Aguarde o seu destino.

Sasuke queria ter mais a oferecer. Ele sabia que dificilmente sobreviveria àquele dia, mas já sabia que, caso a sorte lhe sorrisse, iria querer estar com as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida: Sakura, aquela que sempre o amou, mas ele nunca pode corresponder e Naruto, aquele que nunca desistiu dele.

Passam-se alguns minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade para Sasuke, já que era a sua vida que estava em risco naquele momento.

- Uchiha Sasuke! - A voz da Hokage lhe despertou dos seus pensamentos. – Está pronto para o seu destino?

- Hai!

- Então, ouça com atenção: o tribunal de Konoha o condena a um ano de prisão, onde você terá que informar tudo o que sabe sobre a Akatsuki, Orochimaru e os inimigos de Konoha. Você terá o seu selo amaldiçoado selado e, depois desse período de detenção, recomeçará o seu programa de reinserção na comunidade de Konoha. Os seus bens ficarão sobre os cuidados de Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura, que serão responsáveis até que você tenha cumprido seu tempo de reclusão. Você entendeu todos os pontos, Sasuke?

- Sim, senhora. Estou pronto pra começar e obrigado pela vossa clemência.

- Qualquer alteração sua durante o período de reclusão ou reintegração será punida com morte súbita, certo? - Falou, severa, a Hokage.

- Arigato, Hokage-sama! Espero poder provar meu valor.

Da época da prisão, não há muito do que contar. Passava os dias e, às vezes, a madrugada sendo torturado por Morino Ibiki. Era sempre vigiado por membros da ANBU que, quase sempre, o odiavam tanto quanto Neji, isso quando o próprio não o vinha chatear. Seu único alento era Sakura. Ela vinha visitá-lo sempre à tardinha e ficavam até a noite conversando.

Era ela que lhe contava como iam as pessoas da vila e, quando alguém implicava com ela na prisão e os ANBU sempre o faziam, ela era intocável para eles, pois tinha autorização da própria Hokage para vê-lo.

O ano passou devagar, mas fez muitas transformações na vida de Sasuke. Ele aprendeu a ser meigo com Sakura, que diariamente ensinava-lhe o que era o amor. Nunca houve contato físico entre eles. Estavam sempre separados por barras, mas se sentiam extremamente amados.

Até que Sasuke pudesse sair e refazer sua vida, ficou sobre os ombros dela manter os seus bens, graças à saída de Naruto da vila. Não foi nada fácil, uma vez que quase ninguém aceitava trabalhar para um preso. Quem ajudou um pouquinho, mesmo reclamando demais, foi Shikamaru. Ele ajudou Sakura a encontrar uma família que se encarregasse de cuidar do bairro dos Uchiha. Eles eram os Kaori. Vindos de outro país, implantaram, com a autorização da Hokage, um serviço de mensagens e entregas, graças a seus pássaros.

Foi acordado com Sasuke, por meio de Sakura, que eles poderiam dispor de uma casa para que morassem e montassem seu correio e que também alugassem as outras casas, excetuando a de seus pais e a velha delegacia de Konoha.

Saindo da prisão, Sasuke resolveu ir morar na antiga casa dos Uchiha. Recebia uma parte do aluguel das casas e vivera disso até ser reintegrado aos ninjas de Konoha.


	2. A Chance de Sasuke

**A chance de Sasuke**

Tudo começa no escritório de Hokage-sama:

- Hokage-sama, pediu que eu viesse até aqui?

- Sim, Sasuke. Já faz alguns anos desde que você voltou, não é?

- Três anos, Hokage-sama – disse o Uchiha, lembrando-se da humilhação de perder seu status de Ninja.

- Pois, hoje, você vai receber sua 1ª missão como ninja reintegrado de Konoha. Na verdade, é muito mais um favor.

- O que for necessário para provar o meu valor!

- Você já sabe o que aconteceu com os Hyuuga, não sabe?

- Eu e os Hyuuga não morremos de amor um pelo outro.

- Eu sei do seu desentendimento com o Neji. Mas eu estou com todos os meus jounins muito ocupados e resolvi te dar essa chance. O Hyuuga seqüestrado não é o Neji, mas a doce Hinata. Sua missão é ir resgatá-la. Parece que alguns ninjas a raptaram nessa tarde. Eles escaparam do Lee, então achei que era uma boa oportunidade para você.

- Eu irei sozinho?

- Não. Antes de você ir, quero que passe no hospital e entregue à Sakura essa carta. Prefiro que você a leve também.

- Obrigado, Hokage-sama – falou Sasuke, guardando a carta e mostrando nada mais que um leve esgar de felicidade por finalmente ter uma missão e estar ao lado _dela_.

- Diante desse seu sorriso, só posso ver que foi uma boa idéia te chamar para acompanhar a Sakura. Antes de te dispensar, quero pedir mais um favor: leve Naruto com vocês. Ele está morando nos limites do país do fogo, há dois dias daqui.

- Sakura conhece o lugar?

- Quero que vocês o convençam a ir ao resgate de Hinata e tragam-no para vila quando retornarem. Precisamos conversar.

- Sim, senhora.

- Ele não deve estar muito disposto a vir.

- Eu o trago nem que seja amarrado! – essa frase Sasuke disse enquanto saía da sala da Hokage e apenas para os próprios ouvidos, já que ele sabia que Naruto era o queridinho da Godaime.

Não fosse pela jaqueta com o símbolo dos Uchiha, Sasuke seria facilmente confundido com um médico, dado o seu traje todo branco - ainda mais naquele dia.

O hospital estava um caos, graças a um acidente acontecido há uma semana. Diziam que um louco andara atacando as casas mais afastadas da vila. Mas isso não era problema seu e, pelo que sabia, era Lee quem estava no caso.

Chegando para a atendente, falou:

- Posso falar com a Sakura, por favor?

Depois de alguns minutos, a atendente o chama:

- Uchiha-san, Haruno-san te receberá na sala 103.

Ele não deixou a deixou terminar.

- Eu sei o caminho, obrigado.

- SASUKE-KUN! Veio me buscar? Eu só saio à noite – a kunoichi falou tudo isso um tanto quanto atabalhoadamente, entre um selinho e outro.

- Que tal almoçarmos juntos, enquanto eu te falo do motivo da minha visita? – Sasuke propôs, tentando esconder o leve rubor que ela causou nele.

- SIM! – respondeu ela, quase flutuando de felicidade.

Nesse momento tão meigo, o casal ouve uma voz num tom levemente reprovador:

- Aqui é um hospital. Não é lugar para isso!

- Desculpe, Shizune-chan. Eu me empolguei - falou Sakura, enquanto largava do namorado.

- Como vai o nosso antigo mestre, Shizune-san? - Perguntou Sasuke, já que era de conhecimento geral o romance dos dois.

- A mesma coisa. Tomara que depois do casamento, Tsunade-sensei o deixe mais tempo em casa!

- NOSSA! Então é verdade aquela fofoca que a Ino me contou – pensou Sakura, uma vez que todos sabiam do relacionamento da sua colega, Shizune, com seu antigo sensei.

- Parabéns! - disse um pouco empolgado Sasuke.

No restaurante da família Akimichi...

- Então foi você que a Tsunade-sensei designou para ir comigo buscar o Naruto, né?

- Sim. Pensei que ia ser um passeio romântico, mas, pelo que você me contou, é bem mais grave. Não quero pensar isso agora.

Sasuke estava feliz internamente porque, desde que voltou, essa seria a primeira vez que passaria dois dias inteiros com Sakura. Logo ela, que tinha dado tudo que ele sempre precisou: carinho, atenção e, principalmente, amor.

- O Naruto precisa achar alguém assim - pensou Sasuke, que desde a volta considerava Naruto como seu irmão.

- Sakura, vai indo para casa se preparar, porque em meia hora eu passarei lá. Esteja pronta! Quero começar o quanto antes essa missão. Você sabe que eu não posso falhar.

- OK. Estarei te esperando, Sasuke-kun!


	3. Mais do que as palavras

**Mais do que as palavras**

Sasuke chega em frente à casa dos Haruno e bate a porta. Depois de alguns segundos, aparece Sakura já toda vestida de rosa, com seus - novamente longos - cabelos rosa caindo sobre os ombros e presos na bandana de Konoha, como num arco.

- Sasuke-kun, já estava saindo – diz a kunoichi, dando-lhe um delicado selinho.

Sasuke pensa em como Sakura era realmente linda e começa a lembrar de tudo o que passaram juntos desde a formação do Time 7, até a sua volta. De como ela o visitava todos os dias, naquele tempo em que passou preso, e em como o amor dela tinha sido primordial para que ele superasse tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Orochimaru, Akatsuki, sua prisão e as "conversas" que teve com Morino Ibiki. Naqueles dias tenebrosos, apenas a imagem de Sakura o sustentava e mantinha sua sanidade.

- Sasuke-kun... - sussurrou ela ao pé do seu ouvido, para ver se o acordava daquele devaneio. - UCHIHA SASUKE!

- AI!... Desculpe, Sakura - disse o rapaz, a abraçando. – Estava me lembrando de como você é importante para mim – falou, arrancando dela um largo sorriso, que ainda sentia um _frisson_ com qualquer demonstração de carinho dele.

- Não podemos ficar o dia todo aqui! - disse Sasuke determinado, mas rindo.

- Não podemos? - replicou a menina, dengosa.

- Teremos dois dias só para nós...- comentou ele, com um sorriso pra lá de sedutor.

Com esse sentimento no coração, partiram a fim de pegar seu amigo e resgatar a agora líder do clã Hyuuga.

Já estavam há algumas horas viajando quando, à noite, resolveram acampar e descansar. Para economizar no peso que carregavam, afinal, não queriam estar pesados caso tivessem de lutar pelas suas vidas ou dos seus amigos, levaram apenas uma barraca. O pensamento de passar uma noite dormindo ao lado de Sasuke perturbava as idéias de Sakura.

Ela passara anos sonhando com isso e, nessa noite, teria a chance de passar mais tempo ao lado do seu amado. "E, quem sabe, algo mais..." Pensou ela, sorridente, enquanto procurava a lenha para começar a preparar a refeição daquela noite.

Sasuke pensava, enquanto reabastecia os cantis e montava a barraca, em como seria o corpo de Sakura e que sensação ele sentiria com o toque da pele dela e...

O moreno já havia pensado nisso durante o caminho todo, tanto que se distraiu várias vezes, quase caindo em duas armadilhas. E ele tinha uma pergunta a martelar em sua mente:

- Será que eu magoaria a Sakura se tentasse algo mais ousado essa noite? - por mais que tentasse, não conseguia responder àquela pergunta.

À noite, ambos curtiram ter dormido juntos, mas, apesar de felizes, queriam algo mais profundo. Enquanto Sakura não queria parecer oferecida, Sasuke decidiu dar um passo de cada vez.

Ele sabe que ouviu a respiração de Sakura descompassar quando lhe deu um beijo de boa noite, mas ela não o aprofundou e ele achou bom todo o rebuliço que causava nela.

Sakura, por sua vez, sabia que ele queria ter ido mais longe, porém, apesar de todo o descompasso do seu corpo, sentiu medo daquela voz que implorava por muito mais e ficou feliz de ele ter sido compreensivo. Parecia que Sasuke tinha o dom de adivinhar o que sentia.

– Quem sabe hoje à noite eu não fique mais à vontade e me entregue a ele? - pensou a ávida jovem.

Na segunda noite de acampamento, tudo correu de uma forma melhor do que nos sonhos de ambos. Ela se sentiu à vontade com ele. Ele, então, menos preocupado de ferir os sentimentos dela. Sasuke descobriu uma amante voraz e ela viu o quão paciente e gentil ele poderia ser.

Pela manhã, quando acordou, Sakura sentiu o cheiro do desjejum que Sasuke preparava para ela. Então, abraçou-o e pensou em como valera a pena esperar todos aqueles anos por ele. Queria dizer tudo aquilo, mas não encontrava as palavras adequadas.

- Queria te falar o quanto você é especial para mim! Nunca esquecerei...

- Não fale mais nada, Sakura - pediu ele, calmamente. – As palavras são insignificantes para mostrar um amor como o nosso. Coma um pouco. Temos um velho amigo para visitar.


	4. Velhos amigos, novas histórias

Aquele dia tinha sido atípico. Desde que acordara, muito cedo, Naruto se preparava para a chegada de seus velhos amigos.

- Huuuah... Aquele ero-sennin podia ter mandado o recado num bicho menor. Sempre me assusto com aqueles bichos voadores dos Kaori. Nunca sei se são lagartos voadores ou pássaros meio cobras! – Naruto sempre ficava confuso pela manhã.

Lá pela hora do almoço, ele ouve uma voz familiar:

- Naruto-kun! - era Sakura. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda mexia com o coração dele, mas há tempos que não nutria mais esperança em relação a ela, pois sabia que seu amor pertencia ao...

- Tem alguém nesse casebre? A forte voz de Sasuke encheu a casa com seu tom zombeteiro.

Desde que Sasuke voltara à vila que não encontrara seu rival - que o tempo fez se tornar o irmão que nunca teve.

- Vocês estão atrasados - falou o nosso querido herói de cabelos loiros espetados. – Esperava vocês mais cedo.

- Yo, Sasuke! - o sorridente ninja-cópia falou de dentro da casa. - Yo, Sakura-chan!

- Kakashi-sensei, há quanto tempo! - Sakura foi cumprimentar o anfitrião e seu antigo mestre.

- Espero que estejamos convidados a entrar, né? - brincou o Uchiha.

Ali estavam reunidos novamente o Time 7, com todos os seus membros originais. Era palpável todo o carinho que nutriam uns pelos outros. O tempo não parecia ter oxidado em nada aquela amizade.

Naruto tava feliz de rever seus companheiros, mas ainda se doía quando lembrava de tudo que acontecera há quase três anos. Rapidamente, ele afastou esse pensamento.

A casa de Naruto era muito simples, com apenas três cômodos: uma sala relativamente pequena, onde havia uma velha cama, usada como sofá durante o dia, e uma mesa ao estilo japonês, onde se encontravam alguns livros jogados; uma pequena cozinha levemente desarrumada e um banheiro muito simples, mas inexplicavelmente limpo.

Após muitos abraços e ramens (afinal, era a única coisa que Naruto sabia cozinhar), Sasuke e Sakura se aninharam no sofá, Kakashi puxou um banco achado pela cozinha e Naruto se acomodou na janela, um hábito que tinha adquirido nesse tempo de isolamento. Ficava horas ali às vezes, olhando as estrelas e pensando em como estariam todos os amigos e colegas que deixara para trás.

Não se viam há quase três anos, então começaram a contar uns aos outro o que acontecera nesse período.

- Naruto, conte-nos o que você tem feito desde então.

- Quase nada, Kakashi-sensei. Desde que briguei com a vovó Tsunade, não volto à vila da folha. Depois de tudo que eu fiz, ela podia ter confiado em mim - dizia Naruto, sinceramente ferido.

Ele gostava muito de Tsunade, mas quando voltou à vila, depois de desbaratar a Akatsuki e resgatar Sasuke, achou que ficaria tudo finalmente bem. A Hokage, porém, achou que seria melhor prender o Uchiha, entregá-lo àquele torturador maldito: Morino Ibiki; e fazer Sasuke passar pela humilhação de nunca mais viver como ninja.

Por causa do seu amigo, Naruto tivera uma discussão com a Hokage e isso ainda o machucava. Queria que ela entendesse que Sasuke estava arrependido do que fizera. Ele já tinha se vingado do irmão e não tinha porque oferecer nenhum risco a Konoha. Ela também lhe disse coisas horríveis. Chamou-o de burro, de inocente, de cego.

Mas não era apenas isso. Também tinha Sakura.

Quando ele finalmente cumprira sua promessa e trouxera o Sasuke de volta, ela nem se importara, apenas voou para os braços do Sasuke e, quando ele estivera preso, Naruto soube pelo ero-sennin, ela o visitara todos os dias. Ele não invejava mais Sasuke. Isso já passara há muito tempo, mas Sakura ainda mexia com ele, por isso, sabia que precisava se afastar dela e da vila oculta.

Afinal, se era assim que Konoha tratava os seus filhos (prendendo e torturando), realmente lá não seria o lugar onde ele iría querer estar, concluiu Naruto.

- Desde então, você vive sozinho aqui? - perguntou Sakura.

- Não. Aquele ero-baka às vezes vem me visitar. Tem também uma moça do povoado que vem arrumar minha bagunça uma vez por semana desde que eu a salvei de uns ladrões meio esquisitões.

- Então, Naruto, você arrumou uma NAMORADA! - zombou Kakashi, ainda entretido com seu Icha Icha Paradise.

- N-N-Não é isso q-q-q-q-que vocês estão p-p-pensando! - Naruto enrolou-se todo pra explicar provocando um acesso de risos nos convidados.

- Já conversamos demais! Viemos aqui apenas...

Naruto sai cortando Sasuke.

- Kakashi já me colocou a par de tudo sobre a missão. Eu irei com vocês resgatar Hinata! Lembro-me dela no Exame Chuunin. Ela era meio tímida, mas sem dúvida era mais legal do que o seu primo.

- Neji! - lembrou Sasuke, por entre os dentes.

- É isso aí! - continuou Naruto. - Vou ao casamento de Kakashi-sensei e volto para cá - disse, taxativo.

Sasuke se preparou para revidar, mas Sakura o impediu.

- Uma coisa de cada vez, Sasuke-kun...


	5. O resgate de Hinata Parte 1

**O resgate de Hinata – Parte 1 **

Saindo da casa de Naruto, o time 7 passou por uma floresta muito densa, que dividia a fronteira com o país da onda. O clima de saudosismo era imenso, porque todos se lembravam de que fora naquele lugar a primeira grande missão deles, quando conheceram o esplendor da força de Kakashi, enfrentaram Zabuza e Haku e começaram a agir em equipe.

- Bons tempos...

Kakashi não chegou a completar a frase, simplesmente parou de correr (ou pular de galho em galho) e disse:

- Vocês estão sentindo isso?

Os três não tiveram tempo de responder. Várias shurikens coalharam o ar, vindas tanto na direção deles como em todas as demais.

- Tentem não se afastar muito! - disse Kakashi, movendo a bandana que cobria o seu Sharingan.Já fazendo um selo com as mãos, Sasuke também ativou a sua linhagem sanguínea.

- Naruto, proteja a Sakura! - foi a última coisa que ele disse, antes de sumir por entre as arvores atrás de Kakashi.

Naruto olhou em volta, fazendo o selo que ativaria o seu KAGE BUSHIN, mas tudo o que viu foi uma Sakura irritada e seus dois amigos a entrarem na mata. Ele deixou dois dos seus bushin dando cobertura à Haruno e seguiu atrás dos shinobis desconhecidos. Nenhum deles foi muito longe. Eles se encontraram na base da ponte, onde foram cercados por cerca de vinte ninjas.

- Pensei que veria um exército de Hyuugas por aqui, mas parece que essa peça - disse, se referindo à Hinata -, tem mais valor para nós do que para Konoha - o shinobi que falou já era de meia idade, mas ostentava bastante vigor. Com um só braço, colocou a jovem Hyuuga nos ombros.

- Devolva a nossa amiga, porque temos um casamento para ir e você está nos atrasando!

- Você, por acaso, sabe com quem está lidando, Kyuubi? Eu vou me apossar do segredo do Byakugan, enquanto vocês jamais verão de novo o país do fogo.

- Matem-nos, ninjas da névoa!

Os ninjas voaram furiosamente sobre os heróis, beneficiando-se da sua superioridade numérica, enquanto o time 7 tentava não perder o contato um com o outro. Devido a sua indubitável qualidade, levaram enorme vantagem contra aqueles ninjas de classe baixa.

Depois de alguns minutos de luta, onde claramente Sasuke ficou protegendo Sakura, provocando a ira da Haruno, sobraram somente cinco ninjas, sem dúvidas jounins da névoa.

- E aí? Como vai ser, Kakashi? - pergunta um ávido Sasuke ao líder.

- Não podemos perder tempo aqui. Quem sabe o que aquele homem vai querer fazer com Hinata-chan se nos demorarmos?

- Sim, Sakura. Você tem toda a razão! Vamos massacrar esses vermes - disse uma voz feminina, conhecida de todos eles.

Ao olhar, não havia quase nada igual, mas ao verem aquele leque gigante com uma linda loira como portadora, eles não tiveram dúvidas.

- Temari - gritaram em uníssono.

Ela estava muito mais bonita do que Naruto se lembrava. A loira sempre fora uma mulher linda, mas agora, além de formosa, ela estava sensual e parecia com muita pressa.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, pois eu preciso conversar com vocês - tinha um tom de urgência em sua voz.

- Cada um pega o seu! - gritou Kakashi.

Sasuke pegou o que ele achou mais forte. Era um grandalhão que usava uma lança gigantesca. O ninja tentava lhe fazer frente, tomando a sua arma como a grande vantagem.

- Hum...Vai ser bom derrubar alguém de um clã tão importante como os Uchiha.

- É...Vai ser mesmo uma pena o fato de que você nunca terá essa chance – desdenhou Sasuke, se esquivando da lança, olhando-o nos olhos, mostrando sua fúria.

Diante da pressa que Temari agora aplicava no grupo, Sasuke não brincou: aplicou-lhe logo o temido Mangekyou Sharingan e o ninja viu mil vezes a cena dele próprio sendo empalado na lança gigantesca que portava.

Sakura também não teve dificuldades ao lutar contra o seu oponente, graças aos treinos de taijutsu que compartilhava com Sasuke e ao fato de que os meninos lhe deixaram o jounin mais fraco. Lutou com ele sem piedade e constatou que os treinos com o Uchiha deram a ela muita mobilidade. Após trocarem alguns golpes, aplicou-lhe um jutsu tranqüilizante, mandando-o rapidamente para a terra dos bons sonhos e, fazendo assim, um prisioneiro para interrogarem o que quisessem quando voltassem.

Temari exterminou o seu desafiante com um movimento gracioso do seu leque, mostrando apenas uma estrela. Era óbvio que seu poder crescera muito naqueles anos.

Kakashi, meio sem paciência depois de Naruto lembrar-lhe seu casamento, ao ver seu inimigo fazendo os selos para lançar um jutsu, aplicou-lhe um Chidori pelo meio da cara e este deve ter chegado ao céu dos ninjas sem nem ter entendido o que o atingiu.

Naruto, após criar 10 clones para distrair o loiro contra quem lutava, viu que estava presenciando um mestre do taijutsu em ação. Ele rivalizaria com Lee, tamanha a velocidade e precisão com a qual destruía seus clones. Depois das cópias, o loiro ia avançando sobre Naruto, quando foi alvejado por uma kunai de Temari. Kunai essa que perfurou o pulmão do lutador. Depois da intervenção, tudo ficou mais fácil e, rapidamente, Naruto exterminou o inimigo.

- Vamos! Precisamos resgatar sua amiga e começar sua próxima missão.

Quando eles começam a atravessar a ponte, Temari foi ferida mortalmente por uma agulha que lhe transpassou o pulmão, espetando seu coração.

- Eu vou ficar aqui, cuidando dela. Vão indo vocês! - ordenou a ninja-médica, com a autoridade de quem sabia que agora a vida da sua companheira dependia dela. – Mas eu preciso que alguém fique e me cubra, caso outros ninjas cheguem!

- Eu fico - disse Sasuke, se conformando.

- Não, Sasuke! Eu fico - disse Kakashi, em tom de líder - Você e o Naruto são os melhores combatentes daqui. Sigam aquele maluco! Logo, nós estaremos no seu rastro.

Sentindo o chakra do sujeito que seqüestrara Hinata, eles chegaram a um galpão. Parecia ter sido abandonado há muitos anos, graças ao seu precário estado de manutenção.

Entraram pela janela, tentando serem tão silenciosos quanto possível. Ou assim eles pensaram.

- Apareçam, seus vermes, porque agora vocês não podem me vencer! Ninguém pode! Afundarei cada vila ninja e me tornarei o líder do mundo.

Os meninos resolveram que seria inútil se manterem escondidos e partem para cima do ninja. O lugar onde se encontram parecia um laboratório e Naruto conseguiu ver, antes de se engajar no combate, a Hyuuga deitada em uma maca próxima.

- Devolva a nossa amiga e nós sairemos daqui em paz! – tentou argumentar Naruto.

- Quem é você para me dar ordens, sua raposa infeliz? Você acha que eu sou um qualquer como a Hokage para você me dar ordens?

O algoz não deu tempo para uma resposta. Os rapazes o vêem fazer alguns selos, antes que ele fale:

- Prisão de chakra!

De imediato, eles sentem o seu chakra se esvair para dentro de um recipiente que se assemelhava a um jarro, cheio de escritos e com uma tampa.

Após sugar todo chakra de Sasuke, este caiu, sem forças para lutar. Naruto começou a se sentir fraco e a Kyuubi começou a rosnar dentro do seu peito:

- Hoje, eu te venço, guri! Vou engolir Konoha!

Naruto, juntando o que lhe restou de chakra, passa a utilizá-lo para controlar a bijuu.

- Não, raposa! Cala a boca!

- Sua amiga vai morrer se você ficar me prendendo e, se me soltar, eu acabo com o seu país e como a sua vovózinha de sobremesa.


	6. O resgate de Hinata Parte final

**O resgate de Hinata – parte final –**

Enquanto lutava contra o jutsu do velhote, Naruto voltou a perceber o lugar à sua volta. Hinata estava a uns cinco metros de onde eles estavam, postada sobre uma maca, onde o velho se preparava para arrancar-lhe os olhos. O loiro percebeu outro jarro, como aquele com o qual fora atacado, sobre a mesa da Hyuuga, notando também a chegada dos seus amigos. Eles não têm chance de reagir. Quando entram no galpão, são alvejados pelo maldito jutsu do vaso.

- Ninguém vai atrapalhar os meus planos! Quando eu tiver esses olhos, ninguém será páreo para mim!

Enquanto Temari jazia no chão, fragilizada pelo ferimento e pelo roubo de chakra, Sakura tentava reverter o jutsu sem sucesso e estava preste a desmaiar quando viu o jarro sobre a mesa. Com uma kunai, derrubou-o no chão, partindo-o e desfazendo a prisão da amiga.

Nesse exato momento, Hinata começou a sentir o seu chakra voltando. Ativou o Byakugan, lacrando, logo em seguida, o chakra do seu algoz. E, sem o chakra para alimentar o jutsu, todos os chakras começam a voltar para os seus donos.

Quando tudo parecia bem, foi que a coisa piorou mesmo: eles começaram a sentir um chakra realmente maligno e essa sensação veio seguida de um grito desesperado de Sakura, ao ver seu namorado novamente dominado pelo selo amaldiçoado.

Sasuke virou-se para o canto onde Hinata estava, sangue no olhar, começando a fazer selamentos que nenhum deles jamais presenciara. Então, ele invocou:

- Mangekyou Sharingan: YAMI KATON NO AMATERASU!

Com esse comando, chamas negras saíram das suas mãos, literalmente fritando o oponente. E, com uma risada medonha e apavorante, Sasuke cuspiu no corpo incinerado que jazia no chão.

- E agora, SEU MERDA, quem vai atrapalhar quem? – falou, com um tom de voz frio e uma gargalhada macabra.

- Sasuke-kun... - balbucia sua amada Sakura, já aos prantos.

Ao ouvir o som da voz dela, ele pareceu voltar à tona e desmaiou assim que o efeito do selo passou.

- Sakura-chan! - chamou Naruto.

- E-e-ele... – Sakura parecia em choque com a mudança de comportamento de Sasuke.

- SAKURA, HÁ OUTRAS PESSOAS QUE PRECISAM DE VOCÊ! - grita o líder da missão.

No momento do berro, Hinata pulou da mesa, assustada, só não sabe se da transformação de Sasuke, do descontrole repentino de Kakashi ou dos dois mais todo o seqüestro. Ela saltou e esbarrou em Naruto, levando-o ao chão junto consigo.

Ele sentiu cada centímetro do corpo de Hinata tremer de medo. Então, a abraçou e sussurrou:

- Calma, Hinata. Você está entre amigos - disse, fazendo carinho nos seus longos cabelos.

Ela virou a cabeça para tentar reconhecer aquela voz, mesmo que seu coração há muito já soubesse de quem se tratava. Ao confirmar que o desejo mais delirante do seu coração fora atendido e que estava nos braços de seu amado Naruto-kun, Hinata juntou os indicadores e, enquanto ficava escarlate, disse:

- Na-na-na-Naruto-k... - e desmaiou.

Naruto a deitou no chão, esperando Sakura se recuperar de um abraço de Temari. Já um pouco mais calma, ela vai logo empurrando o Uzumaki:

- O que você fez com ela, seu imbecil? - indagou a médica.

- Eu não fiz nada. Ela tropeçou em mim e, quando eu fui acalmá-la, ela desmaiou!

Sakura acreditou tanto naquela história quanto em coelhinho da páscoa e aplicou-lhe um soco que o faz parar na outra parede do galpão.

- Como ela está? - perguntou, passando a mão onde Sakura o atingira.

- Está bem. Foi muita emoção pra ela. Daqui a pouco, Hinata irá acordar e então sairemos daqui.

- Como está o Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei? - perguntou, meio aflita, a menina, já que desde a queda de Sasuke, Kakashi estava vigiando-o e examinando o selo que ele portava no corpo.

- Está bem. Foi a falta de chakra que o fez buscar o selo. Venha aqui e veja se ele tem algum problema de saúde e, se não, nós levantaremos acampamento daqui. Podem ter outros ninjas esperando.

Depois de algum silêncio e um sinal de concordância de Sakura...

-Voltemos para o país do fogo. Lá, Temari, você poderá nos falar dessa tal missão. Eu carrego o Sasuke.

- Naruto, carregue a Hinata com cuidado!

- Hai!


	7. Acampar é conhecer

**Acampar é conhecer.**

Já estavam voltando pela floresta quando Naruto sente sua "passageira" acordar...

- Hinata-chan? - chamou o rapaz

O coração da jovem batia descompassadamente, afinal, estava sendo carregada pelo seu amado. Na posição onde estava, Hinata pôde sentir o cheiro de Naruto, suas costas largas sustentando-lhe. Sentia-se segura nas mãos dele e ela não queria que aquilo terminasse nunca.

O coração do outro também estava longe da normalidade, porque, carregando-a como se fosse uma mochila, ele sentia toda a maciez, a quentura, os músculos do seu corpo. Podia também acompanhar a respiração da jovem, sentir-lhe o cheiro... Todas essas sensações bagunçavam a já descassetada cabeça do nosso herói.

Resolveram parar para acampar numa colina, onde teriam uma vantagem tática contra qualquer ataque dos seus pretensos perseguidores.

Depois de montarem acampamento, Temari leu a carta da Hokage, explicando que o Time 7, junto de Hinata, deveriam acompanhá-la em sua próxima missão: escoltar o Kazekage até a vila da folha. Nada muito difícil, mas uma missão de extrema importância.

Uma vez que já estava noite e que não valeria a pena arriscarem-se serem emboscados pela a mata e sem a certeza de que estariam seguros, resolveram implantar turnos de guarda em duplas para que todos pudessem descansar nem que fossem algumas horas.

E as duplas ficaram assim: Kakashi e Temari, Sasuke e Sakura e Naruto e Hinata.

No 1º turno, não aconteceu nada relevante. Sakura achou ter ouvido um ninja rondando o acampamento, mas foi a única coisa que aconteceu no 2º turno e, quando este chegou ao fim, ela foi acordar os dois que renderiam sua dupla, quando ouviu:

- Naruto-kun, eu te amo!

Sakura morreu de pena de despertar a amiga.

- Hinata-chan...Acorda. Já é o seu turno.

A princípio, Hinata se chateou por ter sido acordada. Foi quando se lembrou do fato que dividiria as próximas 3 horas com Naruto.

Naruto não teve a mesma sorte dela, já que Sasuke o acordara na base da porrada e, quando Hinata chegou, prendendo seu cabelo com um "Hashi", despertou-o para o fato dela ter se tornado uma linda kunoichi. O corpo malhado pela vida de ninja e todo o cuidado que ela tinha com a aparência, não tinham roubado a sua meiguice dos tempos de Genin. Agora isso tudo se combinava, dando-lhe um ar de sensual pureza. As roupas que ela usava alimentavam esse "quê" angelical. Ele nunca havia reparado como o uniforme do clã Hyuuga era bonito e de como ele realçava o esculpido corpo de Hinata, mas talvez fosse aqueles olhos que davam a tudo um ar ainda mais lindo.

Desde que o conheceu, na academia, Hyuuga Hinata era apaixonada por Naruto. Ela admirava sua determinação e persistência, sua lealdade com seus amigos, todo destemor que ele demonstrou nesses anos todos. Em suma, amava tudo nele.

Nunca havia passado tanto tempo a sós, ao seu lado. Desde que saíra para treinar com Jiraya-sama, há seis anos, Hinata não o via e pôde constatar que a vida o havia tornado um homem. "Muito fofinho, por sinal".- Pensou ela.

Ele vestia uma roupa preta, onde, por cima, tinha uma jaqueta laranja com o símbolo do Uzumaki: um redemoinho estilizado. Hinata não sabia porque, mas essa roupa dava um ar mais sério e perigoso a Naruto.

- Tá com sede, Hinata? Posso te chamar assim?

- Clar...er...não..er, pode sim, Na-na-Naruto-kun! - a voz dele lhe arrancara dos seus pensamentos.

- Você ainda está com muito sono, Hinata? Mal consegue me responder direito! - brincou Naruto.

- Eu já sonhei demais. Prefiro f-f-f-icar com você! - falou, olhando para o chão.

Naruto nada respondeu e o silêncio imperou por várias horas. Ambos lamentavam por isso. Se por um lado ele, por estar afastado de Konoha, não tinha muito como puxar papo com Hinata, esta, por sua vez, ficava sonhando acordada, pois já se sentia recompensada por ter partilhado com ele aquele isso, nada de relevante aconteceu no turno dos dois.

Kakashi acordou com o sol quase nascendo e, depois de levantar e desmontar o acampamento, eles tomaram uma frugal refeição e partiram para buscar o Kazekage


	8. Aventuras em Suna

**Aventuras em Suna**

Em poucas horas, já estavam cruzando a fronteira do país do vento. Sua geografia era diferente das grandes florestas de Konoha. Era um terreno pedregoso, cheio de cânions, onde o vento não dava trégua. Enquanto caminhavam, Temari ia atuando como guia turística, já que não corriam perigos ali.

- Este é o maior cânion do país do vento. Dizem que tem mais de 1km de profundidade e que, lá embaixo, se encontra a flor do deserto, que é utilizada para fabricar um poderoso antídoto.

- Podemos ver essa flor? - interessou-se Sakura, pensando em como Tsunade-sensei iria ficar feliz se conseguissem uma muda para estudar.

- Dattebayo! - animou-se Naruto, que resolveu ir catar uma dessas flores para Hinata, pois a menina viera calada e com uma cara abatida por todo o caminho.

- Temari, não tem risco? - perguntou Kakashi, preocupado com desvios desnecessários.

- É seguro. Eu costumava brincar lá com Kankurou.

- Vamos logo então! - falou o Uchiha, que queria alguma ação, pois desde o resgate de Hinata tinham tido uma viagem tranqüila.

- Você quer ir? - perguntou Naruto no ouvido de Hinata.

A jovem corou de forma a parecer um tomate e, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, respondeu a pergunta, duvidando de que sua voz a obedeceria.

Começaram, então, a trilhar uma escadaria de pedra que ia serpenteando a encosta do cânion. Chegando lá embaixo, eles se depararam com o mais lindo jardim, inimaginável num lugar com aspecto tão estéril. Um riacho cortava o jardim de forma a irrigar toda aquela área, onde nasciam flores em tons de violeta, rosa e amarela.

Sakura foi logo tirando bolsas e coletando exemplares das flores e das ervas que ali viviam. A própria Temari a auxiliava nesse trabalho. Sasuke e Kakashi se sentaram à sombra para discutir as táticas para essa missão.

Hinata parecia encantada com uma flor azul, quando Naruto roubou sua visão.

- Naruto-kun, você arrancou a flor!

- Pensei que ela ficaria melhor em outro lugar - disse isso enquanto prendia a flor nos cabelos de Hinata.A emoção que a jovem sentiu foi tanta que ficou tonta e, desequilibrando-se, foi amparada por Naruto.

- Cuidado, Hinata, essas flores têm um perfume muito forte e podem causar tonteiras - alertou a ninja da areia. Mas a jovem Hinata sabia muito bem o que havia lhe bagunçado os sentidos quando Naruto colocou-a sentada à sombra.

- Sakura, podia dar uma olhada na Hinata? - chamou Naruto, preocupado.

A médica examinou a amiga, não encontrando mal algum. Suspeitara o que pode ter sido e disse:

- Naruto é muito burro mesmo, né? - brincou, enquanto ambas trocaram sorrisos, entendendo a que ela se referia.

- Chega de flores, gente! Temos que chegar ao vale da Suna! - sentencia Temari.

Depois de reabastecer os cantis, eles continuam seu caminho.

O vale não ficava muito longe e, meia hora depois do jardim de Suna, encontraram o 1º posto da guarda.

- Alto aí, vocês de Konoha! - disse um guarda.

- Eles estão comigo - reiterou Temari, ríspida.

- Temari-sama, perdoe-nos. Essas são ordens de Baki-sama.

- Pois quem manda mais aqui? Baki ou o Kazekage?

O guarda ficou meio desconcertado com a reação da moça, mas não se deixou intimidar.

- Eu tenho ordens para recolher as armas deles.

- Eles estão aqui a pedido de Gaara-sama e eu assumo toda responsabilidade por quebrar suas ordens.

O grupo fora cercado por mais de 30 guardas da areia e eles não pareciam dispostos a recuar.

- O que está acontecendo, Temari? - perguntou Kakashi.

- Não parece óbvio? Fomos traídos! - disse o Uchiha.

- Tem algo muito estranho nisso tudo - falou Sakura.

Naruto se aproximou de Hinata, que ainda estava fragilizada pelo seqüestro, e ficou em posição de defesa.

- Ninguém vai tocar nos meus amigos! - disse ele.

- Façamos conforme eles querem! Isso é uma ordem, Naruto! - irritou-se Kakashi, que não queria ser o pivô de um acidente diplomático.

- Não sei o que dizer... - impacientou-se Temari.

Após recolherem todas as armas e equipamentos dos ninjas de Konoha, os sunitas os levaram para um prédio afastado da vila. Qual não foi a surpresa deles quando Baki em pessoa os recebeu, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Então é essa a elite de Konoha? Intimidada por alguns guardas? Vocês são patéticos! Como podem garantir a segurança do Kazekage se ao menor sinal...

Nesse momento, entra na sala, chutando a porta, um Gaara muito puto e pergunta:

- Quem autorizou esse circo todo?

- Gaara! - Naruto sorriu ao ver o velho amigo.

Todos se sentiram aliviados com a chegada do Kazekage. Ele era uma pessoa que impunha respeito.

- Devolvam as coisas deles. Por acaso esqueceram que Konoha é uma vila aliada? Que tipo de anfitrião vocês querem que eles pensem que eu sou tratando-os como prisioneiros?

- Mas eles podem ser espiões da névoa! - disse um guarda.

- Se fossem, vocês todos estariam mortos - reiterou Temari, que tinha corrido para avisar Gaara da atitude dos guardas.

- Agora solte-os, Baki! - disse o Kazekage.

Baki fez um gesto para que o obedecessem.

- Meu trabalho é certificar de que o Kazekage não esteja em perigo - disse.

- O seu trabalho é cumprir as minhas ordens - lembra o Kazekage.

Baki se retirou, seguido por seus ninjas.

Todos na sala ficaram com uma sensação de que nada havia sido por acaso. Por isso, Kakashi recomendou que ninguém ficasse sozinho até que voltassem à Konoha.

- Vamos ao palácio de vidro, onde há uma bela refeição nos esperando. Agora já descobri por que se atrasaram, Hyuuga-sama? - disse isso, apontando a bela flor que adornava seu cabelo.

O palácio de vidro era uma bela construção, constituída de grossas paredes de vidro cor de areia, o que fazia com que a residência fosse fresca durante o dia e bem protegida do vento frio, à noite. Temari comentou que Gaara mandara fazer aquele pequeno palácio em homenagem à sua mãe.

Os ninjas de Konoha ficaram hospedados ali, naquele palacete, pois já passava do meio dia e estavam cansados da viagem. Kakashi deu-lhes a tarde de folga, para passearem pela Suna com Temari, que se dispôs a levá-los à feira da cidade, onde poderiam fazer algumas compras e se divertir um era uma cidade muito quente naquela época do ano.

Quando chegaram ao mercado, Temari os deixou à vontade para passear e foi comprar algumas coisas que Gaara lhe pedira para a noite e para o casamento de Kakashi, que aconteceria durante a visita deles à Konoha.

- Temari nos disse que essa parte do mercado é segura. O que você acha de nos dividirmos para agilizar as compras? - disse Sakura à Hinata, pois eram as únicas jounins do grupo.

- Ei! A nossa opinião não conta? - perguntou Naruto.

- Não até que você vire jounin - respondeu Sakura, malcriada.

- Você quer vir comigo, Naruto-kun? - convidou Hinata, docemente, juntando os indicadores.

Ela entendia a necessidade de privacidade de Sakura e, levando de brinde seu amado Naruto, ela se foi.

Enquanto os ninjas de Konoha se dividiam e passeavam um pouco, Temari saía pelo mercado, comprando os presentes que o Kazekage lhe pedira, quando ouviu uma conversa numa barraca de roupas.

- Baki-sama agüenta os desmandos daquele moleque.

- Quando Baki-sama for Kazekage, as coisas vão ser bem diferentes por aqui.

- Quero ver esse lixo da folha ficar perambulando pela Suna outra vez.

- Fale baixo. Eles podem te ouvir e contar para o morto do deserto.

Temari correu até a casa do Kazekage, relatando o que ouviu.

- Eu já tinha escutado algo assim, minha irmã. Mande avisar a Baki que o quero na comitiva de amanhã!

- Mas, Gaara, ele pode tentar te matar no caminho.

- Acho muito difícil com você, Kankurou e os aliados de Konoha por perto. Além do mais, se ele não estiver aqui, não poderá tramar nada com esses traidores.

Enquanto isso, no mercado...

Sakura ia andando pelas bancas, reabastecendo seu estoque de ervas e apanhando algumas receitas locais para poder estudar quando chegassem à Konoha. Sasuke, sempre de olho nela, comprara um lenço de seda rosa para presenteá-la.

Naruto e Hinata passaram o tempo assistindo a um teatro nô muito divertido. Mas o lugar estava tão cheio que ele segurou a mão da Hyuuga para não perderem-se. Sentiu uma sensação estranha quando, empurrada pela platéia, ela acabou abraçando-se a ele para poder ver a peça.

– Será que eu to gostando dela? Mas ela daria bola para um cara como eu? - perguntava-se Naruto, enquanto Hinata foi se aninhando nos seus braços.

Ficaram assim durante toda a peça e estavam passeando de mãos dadas pelo mercado – _apenas para não se perderem um do outro, se iludiam os dois_. Ainda riam quando contaram da peça para Sasuke e Sakura, antes que Temari chegasse para buscá-los.

- Os namorados estão prontos? - Hinata ficou vermelha e se apoiou em Naruto, enquanto esse perdeu a fala. A cena causou risos gerais.

Ao voltarem para o palácio de vidro, Temari os avisa:

- Descansem um pouco e estejam arrumados à noite, pois o Kazekage os convida para jantar.

O jantar foi agradabilíssimo, onde passaram a maior parte do tempo conversando. Gaara fez questão de dar um presente a cada um.

- Para que esqueçam os maus-tratos de Baki.

À Kakashi, ele deu uma garrafa do melhor sakê da Suna. À Sakura, uma maleta com uma coleção de venenos e antídotos para suas pesquisas. À Sasuke, foi dado um medalhão com o símbolo do Uchiha e Gaara contou que ele fora recolhido dos pertences de um espólio de guerra e que há muito tinha de voltar às mãos dos donos. Para Hinata, mandou cristalizar a flor do deserto que Naruto lhe dera. O ourives transformou o cristal num prendedor de cabelo. Naruto recebeu uma coleção de kimonos, para que tivesse o que usar no casamento de Kakashi.

Foram todos dormir cedo, pois não sabiam o que esperar da viagem com o Kazekage.


	9. A volta à Konoha

**A volta à Konoha**

Depois de dormirem em uma cama confortável, o que não acontecia há três dias acampando, a visita a Suna foi quase um passeio recreativo. Dali começava a missão de verdade: escoltar o Kage da areia até a vila da folha. Apesar de ser quase uma carona, já que Gaara sabia muito bem como se defender, estar guardando alguém tão importante requeria certos cuidados.

- O grupo de escolta será formado dessa forma: os ninjas da areia vão em formação cerrada com o seu Kage e nós nos responsabilizamos por dar apoio a eles.

- Hinata, quero que vá a frente com Naruto, fazendo o trabalho de batedores.

- Hai! - respondeu a menina. "_Ele vai me dar suporte!_" Pensava ela, corando levemente.

- Naruto, a sua função é dar suporte à Hinata, caso vocês sejam atacados primeiro. Defenda-a com a sua vida! Os Hyuuga não me perdoariam se algo acontecesse a ela.

- Hai! - afirmou Naruto. "_Se ela me desse idéia..._" Era o que passava em sua mente, olhando aqueles olhos perolados.

- Sasuke, eu e você cuidaremos dos flancos.

- Hai!

- Sakura, você fica na retaguarda. Se acontecer alguma coisa, seus jutsus médicos serão indispensáveis.

Nisso, Gaara interfere:

- Temari, dê cobertura a Sakura. Ela pode, por ser médica, o 1º alvo num ataque surpresa.

- Então, vamos? - perguntou o Kazekage

- Hai! - responderam todos, em uníssono.

Graças a todo esse cuidado, tiveram uma viagem tranqüila, evitaram uma emboscada graças ao Byakugan e a eficiência de Naruto.

Naruto chegara à conclusão de que ele e Hinata faziam uma boa dupla, pois ela via os inimigos à distância, enquanto os seus bushins os aniquilavam antes que causassem problemas.

Estava tudo muito calmo, até que, perto de Konoha, o grupo se junta e Naruto tenta se despedir.

- É aqui que eu me separo do grupo. Obrigado, Gaara, pelo presente. Visitem-me, agora que já sabem onde eu me escondo.

- Ei, Naruto, a Hokage quer falar com você - disse Sakura, tentando ganhar tempo.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com ela.

- Já não é hora de vocês conversarem? Não é hora de perdoar?

- Não é só a Hokage que me afasta de Konoha. Tem outros motivos.

"_A Sakura nunca vai me entender mesmo... só a Hinata me entende."_ Chateava-se ele, ao lembrar da Godaime que um dia fora quase a mãe que nunca teve.

- Ela sempre pergunta sobre você - disse Hinata, docemente. "_Se ele sumir de novo...eu não sei o que fazer..." _Irritou-se a jovem Hyuuga ao vislumbrar a idéia.

- É verdade. Jiraya-sama sempre conta pra ela sobre como você está - disse Kakashi, tentando ajudar as meninas.

- Acho que o Ero-sennin é muito linguarudo.

"_Porra, não quero ver a vovó de novo_." Naruto estava a ponto de explodir.

- E o meu casamento?

- Pode ficar tran...

Naruto nunca terminou aquela frase. Sasuke, impaciente, aplicou-lhe uma injeção nas costas, de forma que a seringa continuou agarrada quando ele caiu.

- Sasuke, você está louco? - perguntou Kakashi.

- Essa seringa estava cheia, Sasuke? - perguntou Sakura, examinando a vítima.

- Tava. Por quê?

- Era a minha anestesia mais forte - disse ela, com uma cara muito preocupada.

- Que bom! Assim ele não amola até a Hokage falar com ele!

- Nada bom, Sasuke. Você deu a ele uma dose para 12 pessoas. É um milagre que ele não tenha morrido instantaneamente - respondeu a médica.

- Vamos levá-lo para a Hokage-sama! Talvez ela possa dar um jeito - disse Sasuke, torcendo para que ele tivesse razão.

Sasuke levou a todos para o escritório da Godaime e, depois de examinar Naruto, ela pediu para que os ninjas de Konoha esperassem do lado de fora, para que pudesse receber os convidados.

Passaram quase uma hora na sala de espera e, quando a delegação da areia saiu acompanhada de Shizune, a Hokage pediu para que Hinata entrasse. A kunoichi agradeceu o resgate e falou um pouco sobre a visita a Suna.

- Pode ir, Hinata. Você devia descansar um pouco.

- E o Naruto-kun? Ele está bem? A Sakura disse que ele podia morrer – disse, aflita, a Hyuuga.

_"Se ele morrer, eu vou arrancar o Sharingan daquele Uchiha_." Pensava, furiosamente.

- Ele está bem. Acabei de receber um recado do hospital, dizendo que está tudo bem. Mais tarde vocês poderão visitá-lo.

"_Será que finalmente Naruto fez a fila andar?"_ Ria internamente a Hokage.

- Obrigado, Hokage-sama.

Quando a Hyuuga saiu, Tsunade mandou entrar o time 7 e, depois de relatarem a missão, ela fez algumas perguntas.

- Uchiha, você por acaso pode me explicar o porquê de quase tentar assassinar o seu companheiro de missão?

- Kakashi, você antigamente era um líder melhor!

- Sakura, como você deu aceso ao seu material médico a pessoas sem o mínimo preparo, como o Uchiha?

Ninguém nem se atreveu a responder as perguntas da Hokage. Todos sabiam que Naruto era o preferido de Tsunade e que realmente Sasuke tinha extrapolado.

- Saiam da minha sala! Eu estou muito irritada com vocês, então prefiro conversar mais tarde, com cada um em particular. Vão!

E os três saíram.

Sakura foi ver exatamente como estava Naruto, Kakashi foi matar a saudade da sua noiva e Sasuke foi tentar dormir um pouco.

Enquanto isso, Naruto travava uma luta interna.

- É, moleque, dessa vez aquele merdinha te pegou.

- Lava a boca pra falar dos meus amigos, sua raposa imbecil.

- Vocês, humanos, são patéticos. Vou te curar dessa vez, mas vai ficar me devendo.

- Devendo? Você não tá me salvando por caridade não. Se eu morrer, você morre comigo. Me cura logo que eu quero fugir daqui.

Algumas horas depois...

- Achei que você estava ficando velho. Já não se cura como antes.

- Bom dia, vovó! Mas o Sasuke quase me mandou para o andar de cima.

Naruto foi se levantando

- Pode ficar deitado mesmo. Você ainda precisa descansar e eu quero conversar com você.

- Pois eu dispenso à prosa. Até o casamento...

- Não te dei essa opção. Não tente fugir, é inútil. Essa sala está lacrada e você só vai sair daqui depois que nós conversarmos.

- Conversar o quê? Pra senhora dizer o quanto eu sou burro? Que a vila estaria perdida se um dia eu fosse Hokage? Dá licença ou eu liberto o que está dentro de mim e a senhora tá fudida!

- Você pode fazer tudo isso depois que nós conversarmos. Mas vai me ouvir, sem libertar ninguém.

- Há muitos anos atrás, - começou ela. - um menino muito parecido com você foi atrás de mim, para que eu assumisse o lugar do meu velho mestre como líder de Konoha e me falou sobre responsabilidade e sobre o seu sonho de ser Hokage. E, desde daquela época, eu sempre gostei muito de você a ponto de deixá-lo ficar conhecido entre os jounins como meu preferido. Eu sempre apostei em você e me orgulho do herói que você se tornou, por isso que eu o quero aqui de novo, em Konoha. O que se passou entre nós magoou a ambos, mas tenho que reconhecer que você estava certo quanto ao Sasuke. E você tem que reconhecer que eu tomei a melhor decisão para a vila e dei a oportunidade dele provar seu valor para o povo de Konoha, como ele começou a fazer na última missão. Mesmo quase te matando, ele trouxe Hinata e o Kazekage em segurança e você de volta à Konoha, como eu o havia pedido.

Depois de dizer isso tudo, Tsunade foi até Naruto, deu-lhe um abraço e disse:

- Eu tenho uma proposta a você, mas se ainda preferir ir embora, já está livre para sair.

- Eu não tenho onde ficar e nem porquê.

- Seu apartamento está lá, te esperando. Eu mandei um grupo de Genins o limparem. Depois de três anos, ele tava meio empoeirado.

- Então já tenho onde ficar, só me falta o porquê.

- Te darei três motivos: 1º) seus amigos estão aqui; 2º): eu quero lhe convidar pra cursar o curso de Jounin, que começa amanhã e 3º): eu desconfio que tenha alguém que ficará muito triste se você se for de novo. E, então, o que você me diz?

- EU VOU SER JOUNIN?

Naruto pula no pescoço de Tsunade e a enche de beijinhos. Ela sente que em breve tudo ficará bem.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, Naruto, passe a noite aqui mesmo. Esse descanso lhe fará bem - disse Tsunade, fechando a porta.

Naruto demorou muito a dormir, tamanha a excitação, não só pela nomeação como Jounin, mas por estar de volta à vila. Também estava feliz com o fato de fazer as pazes com Tsunade, porém, algo o intrigava:

- Quem será que ficaria tão triste com a minha ausência?

Por mais que pensasse, não fazia idéia de quem seria.

O dia estava claro quando Naruto acordou. Ele se assustou porque, na casa da floresta, costumava acordar ainda amanhecendo. No pequeno quarto do hospital, viu dois vultos sentados ao lado da cama, conversando. Reconhecendo ser Sasuke e Sakura, resolveu brincar:

- Vocês falam tanto que até acordariam os mortos!

- Bom dia, Naruto! - disse Sakura, colocando a bandeja do café no colo de um já sentado Naruto.

- Desculpa aí, cabeção. Eu não sabia que aquele remédio da Sakura era tão forte, mas precisava cumprir minha missão, que era trazer o Kazekage, Hinata e você até a Hokage em segurança.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke. Da próxima vez, tenta com um Chidori na testa! – falou Naruto, arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.

- Hoje é o casamento de Kakashi-sensei e você está convidado a ficar na nossa mesa - disse Sakura.

- E eu tenho cara de vela?

Nesse momento, entra Hinata...

- Bom dia, Sakura, Sasuke-san. Se sente melhor, Naruto-kun?

- Mais ou menos. O casamento de Kakashi-sensei não era daqui a uma semana?

- O problema é que você está há uma semana aí, dormindo - disse Sakura, rindo da cara que Naruto.

- Você vai ao casamento, né, Hinata? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Vou.

- Vai com alguém? - Sakura perguntou com cara de quem estava armando alguma coisa.

- Vou com o Neji e a Hanabi.

- Ah, que pena! - disse Sasuke, entrando no jogo.

- É que o Naruto não quer ir conosco pra não segurar vela e pensei que talvez você pudesse acompanhá-lo - disse, por fim, Sakura.

Naruto tentou protestar contra toda aquela armação, mas Sasuke lhe enfiou uma maçã, que acabara de roubar da cesta de frutas que Hinata trouxe, na boca do loiro.

- Acho que o Neji não vai se importar de não me levar. Ele vai levar uma amiga consigo e eu ia de vela também.

- Ótimo. Então, está acertado. Nós passamos às seis horas pra te buscar. Nós três, né?

- huyjnjhh!

- Ele concorda, Hinata! - disse o Uchiha.

Quando Hinata e Sakura saíram da sala, conversando sobre o que usariam, Sasuke falou para Naruto:

- Não precisa agradecer. Agora você não vai mais segurar vela.

- Ela é minha amiga e nunca me deu bola.

Sasuke deu uma risada que deveria ter ecoado por toda Konoha.

- Você é um BAKA mesmo.

- Eu passo na sua casa às cinco e meia, para não deixá-lo usar nada ridículo no seu encontro.

E sumiu pela janela, como se nunca estivesse estado ali, deixando Naruto pensando no porque da reação de Sasuke e no que aconteceria mais tarde. Logo depois, veio uma enfermeira avisando da sua alta e, após passar no Ichiraku para comer o almoço, ele começou a pensar nas palavras do Uchiha. E pensou tanto que acabou dormindo a tarde toda e acordou com Sasuke batendo na sua porta.

- Já vai! – disse Naruto, entre um bocejo e outro.

- O que você quer, Sasuke?

- Vim aqui te dar uma ajuda.

Naruto tentou fechar a porta na cara dele, mas Sasuke o impediu, entrando no pequeno apartamento.

- Eu sempre me virei sozinho! - protestou Naruto.

- Por isso mesmo. Como seu irmão, agora vou dar-te umas dicas pra você não fazer feio ao lado da Hinata. O que você estava pensando em usar?

- Uma calça jeans, uma camisa de malha e minha jaqueta preferida.

- Você andou bebendo? Cadê aqueles kimonos que o Kazekage lhe deu? – foi logo falando e aplicando um "pedala" em Naruto.

Naruto apontou para um embrulho praticamente intocado, em cima da mesa.

- Isso é roupa de velho!

- Larga de ser burro! A Hinata vai achar lindo você vestido em um desses!

E jogou um kimono azul claro para Naruto.

- Toma um banho direito e veste esse daí! Pode ficar tranqüilo que todo mundo lá vai estar vestido assim.

E reparou que o próprio Sasuke vestia um kimono branco, com detalhes em vermelho que combinavam com o seu Sharingan e davam um ar divertido ao sempre sério Sasuke.

Meia hora depois, estavam indo buscar as meninas. Primeiro Sakura, que vestia um kimono rosa clarinho e, no cabelo, o lenço dado pelo Uchiha ainda na Suna.

- Olá, meninos - cumprimentou Sakura, ao vê-los tão bem vestidos.

- Oi, Sakura! - respondeu Naruto, ainda contrariado com a roupa que Sasuke sugerira.

- Oi, Sakura-chan. Não fala mais com o seu namorado? - brincou Sasuke.

Depois do casal ter se dado um selinho, os três se encaminharam para os domínios do clã Hyuuga. Quando lá chegaram, encontraram Hinata esperando-os na porta, vestida com lindo kimono roxo, que dava um efeito muito bonito em contraste com os seus cabelos negros, que cascateavam pelas costas.

- Oi, Hinata! - adiantou-se Naruto. "_Nossa, ela tá bonita demais!"_

A jovem Hinata povoaria os sonhos dele durante anos daquele jeito.

- Olá, Naruto-k-kun - enrolou-se a Hyuuga. "_Eu nunca esperaria vê-lo vestido num kimono." _Assombrou-se com a elegância do par.

- Você tá linda, Hinata - arriscou um elogio.

- Yes! Até que enfim eles tão engrenando – sussurrou Sakura, recebendo o apoio de Sasuke.

- O-obrigada, n-Naruto-kun. Seu kimono combina com seus olhos - disse Hinata, levemente ruborizada.

E, então, os dois casais se encaminharam para o tão esperado casamento de Kakashi.


	10. O casamento de Kakashi

**O casamento de Kakashi**

Ao chegarem à academia de Konoha, inúmeras lembranças invadiram sua mente. Afinal, fora ali, naquela escola, que todos eles se conheceram.

- Lembram da época em que estudávamos aqui? - pergunta Sakura.

- Da época em que você e a Ino babavam por mim? - gabou-se, rindo, Sasuke.

- Era verdade mesmo, Sakura-san - Hinata entrou na brincadeira. "_Foi aqui que eu conheci o Naruto-kun_" Lembrou-se a Hyuuga, colocando um belo sorriso nos lábios.

- Sakura apenas, Hinata. Não precisa dessa formalidade entre amigos.

- Onde será a festa? - Naruto impacientou-se com toda aquela nostalgia que lhe trazia lembranças tão dolorosas.

- Aqui diz que será no auditório - disse, por fim, Sakura, consultando o convite.

- Não me lembro dessa academia ter um auditório.

- Não existia na nossa época, Naruto-kun - observou a Hyuuga.

- Então, como você sabe dele? - perguntou Naruto.

- Porque ela tem uma irmã na academia, seu lerdo - explicou Sasuke, dando uma tapa na cabeça de Naruto.

- Sasuke-san, não bata nele! - pediu Hinata, corando levemente.

- Parece que Naruto tem uma defensora. E pra você, Hinata, é Sasuke apenas.

Nisso, passava um menino e Sasuke o chama.

- Ei, moleque! Qual o seu nome?

- Keitaro. Yo, Hinata-nee-san!

- Oi, Keitaro.

Todos olham pra Hinata com aquela expressão característica de "será-que-eu-perdi-alguma-coisa?".

- Onde fica o auditório?

- No fim do corredor.

- Obrigada, Keitaro.

Depois do menino se retirar, todos perguntam:

- Conhece?

- Ele faz parte do time da minha irmã. Por isso, está regularmente lá em casa. Eu tava dando uma mão pra eles num exercício que Gai-sensei os mandou fazer.

- Sua irmã já é Genin? - espantou-se Naruto "_Konohamaru já deve ser chuunin então_" Imaginando o tamanho da sua vergonha, pois aquele menino que o considerava um guia já devia ter um posto maior que o seu.

Nesse ritmo, eles foram adentrando no salão, que fora decorado pelos alunos da academia, e começaram a avistar alguns amigos. Estavam todos sentados em mesas próximas. Ao lado da mesa deles, estavam Neji, Tenten, Lee e havia um lugar vago. Perto do Hyuuga, estavam Kiba, Ino, Sai e uma menina que Naruto não conhecia. Ela tinha cabelos roxos bem claros e olhos de um azul muito profundo. Numa mesa mais afastada, estavam Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru e Temari, acompanhados por Kankurou.

- Estão todos aqui, né? - perguntou Naruto para Hinata, baixinho.

- Estão sim.

- Quem são as meninas que eu não conheço? - referindo-se à garota da mesa de Kiba e a outra que acabara de sentar ao lado de Neji.

- A menina com Neji é a namorada dele: Kusanagi Usagi. Ela é irmã do Keitaro, aquele do time de Hanabi, e é a auxiliar de Tenten aqui na academia.

- Hum... E aquela outra? - pergunta Naruto.

- Aquela é Kaori Nanami, a aluna da Shizune. Ela ajuda lá no hospital - respondeu Sakura.

- E o Iruka-sensei?

- É o diretor aqui da academia - disse Sasuke.

- Alguém pode me dar um panorama geral dos nossos amigos enquanto não começa o casamento? - pergunta Naruto, ávido.

- Neji e Shino fazem parte da ANBU - disse Sasuke.

- Ino agora cuida da floricultura dos Yamanaka, onde Sai também trabalha quando não estão em missão - explicou Hinata.

- Chouji administra o restaurante Akimichi - disse Sakura.

- Shikamaru vive fazendo missões diplomáticas - lembrou o Uchiha.

- Kiba é jounin como todos nós, menos você e Sasuke, e costuma estar mais em missão também - falou Sakura, alfinetando ambos os meninos da mesa.

- Eu ouvi falar que ele vai se tornar Oinin - comentou Hinata.

- Lee e Tenten são os senseis. Tenten assumiu o lugar de Iruka-sensei e Lee cuidava do time de Sarutobi Konohamaru - disse Sasuke.

- Acho que é só isso - falou, por fim, Sakura.

Logo depois, Tsunade pede a palavra para poder iniciar o casamento, que foi uma cerimônia simples, começada com a Hokage falando um pouco sobre o amor e terminada com Kakashi e Shizune assinando o livro.

- Agora, comecemos a festa! - bradou a Godaime, enquanto o casal se beijava.

Num palco do auditório, começara a tocar um Dj e logo a festa estava animada.

- Sasuke, vem dançar! - pedia Sakura

- Tá... - disse um Sasuke ainda rabugento com a idéia.

Com a saída do casal, chega outro.

- Posso interromper, Hinata-san?

- Claro, sobrançelhudo! - respondeu Naruto, com um largo sorriso ao reconhecer o amigo.

Lee havia se tornado uma cópia fiel do seu antigo sensei. Com ele, estava Tenten, que também não havia mudado quase nada, mas estava muito bem vestida num kimono amarelo.

- Oi, Tenten.

- Olá, Naruto. É muito bom te ver de novo em Konoha. Iruka-sensei me disse que você está matriculado no curso de jounins, né?

- É sim - "_Já tinha me esquecido disso"._O tal curso estava deixando Naruto meio tenso.

- Ele ainda não freqüentou nenhuma aula, porque estava no hospital - explicou Hinata.

- Vocês fazem um casal muito bonitinho - comentou Lee, deixando ambos envergonhados.

Depois desse comentário, os dois se retiraram e vários outros amigos deles passaram para cumprimentar Naruto por sua volta, até que Iruka-Sensei se aproximou.

- Iruka-Sensei! - já cumprimentou Naruto, se pondo de pé, seguido por Hinata.

- Hyuuga-sama - disse Iruka, fazendo uma reverência.

- Bom te ver, sensei - respondeu a menina, visivelmente desconfortável com a formalidade do antigo sensei. Mesmo depois de um ano como líder do clã, ela não se acostumara a ser chamada de Hyuuga-sama. Parecia que seu pai estava atrás dela quando alguém falava.

- Naruto! Fiquei muito feliz de saber que você tinha voltado - disse Iruka, abraçando-o.

- Como o senhor já sabe?

- A Hokage mandou dizer que você faria parte da minha turma de formação de jounins e depois avisou que você estava se recuperando da sua última missão. Eu fui te visitar algumas vezes, mas você ainda estava inconsciente, não é, Hyuuga-sama?

- É sim, Iruka-Sensei. Mas, por favor, não me chame assim. Parece que está falando com o meu pai.

- A sua namorada estava quase todo o tempo lá, te vigiando, Naruto - brincou Iruka, deixando o casal novamente envergonhado.

- Er...ela é uma amiga muito especial...- disse Naruto, fazendo Hinata virar um pimentão de tão vermelha.

- Desculpe, Hinata. Foi bom te ver, Naruto. E te espero amanhã, na minha classe de novo! - E assim se foi um feliz Iruka-Sensei, satisfeito por ter seu querido aluno de volta e, pelo jeito, muito bem acompanhado.

- Que tal uma volta no pátio? Aqui tá tão abafado... - propôs Naruto. Hinata apenas sorriu e, segurando no braço dele, foi sendo conduzida para fora.

O pátio da academia era um pátio redondo, onde, no meio, se destacava uma enorme árvore, que espalhava seus galhos por sobre todo o lugar, formando quase que um telhado e, em volta dela, havia inúmeros bancos. Vários casais ali se encontravam quando eles chegaram, apesar de não ser possível reconhecer ninguém uma vez que a árvore barrava a luz e era uma noite de lua nova.

Naruto e Hinata viram várias silhuetas conhecidas, mas não era aquilo que importava a nenhum dos dois no momento. Hinata se realizava ao andar abraçada à única pessoa que fazia o seu coração pular apenas ao olhar, mas, dessa vez, ela estava estranhamente serena. Talvez fosse a penumbra que lhe dava o abrigo ou fosse o sorriso de Naruto ao indicar-lhe um banco mais afastado. Como o pátio era do outro lado da academia, demoraram uns minutos até o alcançarem, principalmente porque eles não tinham pressa.

- Vamos sentar um pouco? - convidou Naruto.

Hinata limitou-se a sorrir.

- Queria te agradecer – começou o loiro.

- M-m-me agra-agradecer por quê?

- Por tudo o que você está fazendo por mim. "_Ela tá com pena de mim, porque eu gosto da Sakura"._Imaginou ele, obviamente sem a menor noção do que passava na mente dela.

- Que isso, na-na-na-Naruto-kun. "Fala pra ele porque você faz isso tudo".Irritou-se a Hyuuga consigo mesma.

- Desde a academia, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- P-p-pergunta...?- repetiu ela, sentindo o clima oportuno para dizer o quanto amava aquele atrapalhado rapaz loiro.

- Por que você sempre se enrola toda para falar comigo? Com os outros, você fala direito – disse Naruto, deixando-a extremamente ruborizada.

- Er... é que eu gosto de... – tentou Hinata, finalmente juntando coragem.

Nesse momento, chega um menino.

- Hyuuga-sama e Uzumaki-sama, a Hokage mandou chamá-los - disse ele.

- Termine de falar, Hinata.

- Ela disse que era urgente - manteve o menino.

- Melhor irmos, Naruto-kun – propôs Hinata, tentando esconder sua decepção.

E, ainda de mãos dadas, foram.

- Uzumaki-Sama...soa esquisito, né? - divertiu-se Naruto. "_Ela ia me contar que gostava de alguém...quem será?_" Encucou-se ele.

- Que nada. Eu acho que soa bonito - disse Hinata.

- Mas você não gosta que lhe chamem de Hyuuga-sama - Retrucou o outro.

Quando eles chegaram à festa, Kakashi e Shizune estavam se despedindo de todos para irem curtir a lua-de-mel. Ao lado de Naruto e Hinata, começam a se perfilar os outros casais, que também estiveram se abrigando no velho pátio da academia.

Numa fração de segundo, Naruto percebe um ninja todo de preto, que entra pela janela bem à sua frente e, de lá, atira várias lanças de terra, uma técnica muito comum entre ninjas da areia, alvejando Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei! - gritou Naruto, indeciso entre salvar seu antigo sensei e a sua nova _amiga_.

Todos tentaram ajudar os noivos, mas Gai-sensei foi o mais rápido e, usando o seu próprio corpo como escudo, recebeu os projéteis, que se fincaram em seu corpo, perfurando a sua roupa verde.


End file.
